1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar systems, and particularly to an improved FM/CW radar system having an improved signal-to-noise discrimination capability.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Ultimately, the capability of a radar system is dependent upon its ability to resolve or detect useful signals in the presence of electrical noise. There thus exists a point of operation with a given radar system at which either by virtue of the level of transmitter power or operating range (distance to a target), intelligible signals cannot be reliably detected. FM/CW radar systems, while providing a most efficient use of power in obtaining precise range measurements, typically require a phase lock loop to measure frequency differences, and this in turn typically requires a 3 db signal-to-noise ratio and thus power levels generally in excess of that necessary for signal detection and ranging alone. Practically, the detection problem is often that of finding rather narrow band signals in the allotted range, e.g., 10 KHz, where they are often submerged in noise.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved FM/CW radar system which will operate at lower power levels for a given range.